Where Do I Go From Here?
by Thee Rated R Redneck
Summary: Benny/OC. Set after Torn and Frayed. Dean has officially cut ties with Benny. But when his hunter friend,Jess,is on a hunt and it coincidently involves vampires,has he seen the last of the Winchesters and the gang?


_Where Do I Go From Here?_

**Chapter One**

It had been a hard day for Benjamin Lafitte.

Well, actually, it hadn't been _that_ hard. Not nearly as hard as being in Purgatory. That was for damn sure.

But still, it had been hard.

He had gotten down to his last bag of AB Positive, and was currently running on will not to kill the next flesh and blood human walking down the street next to him. On top of that, Dean had decided to cut off all ties with him. That not only meant that his blood supply was cut off, but that also meant that his one and only friend in the world wanted nothing to do with him.

Swallowing thickly, the vampire ran a hand over his head after he took his hat off. He was standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall. He watched several people walk past, hearing the blood running through their veins, making his head pound.

He thanked God for self reliance. For self discipline. Before Andrea, he wouldn't think twice about snatching any one of those humans off the street and bleeding them dry. Literally.

But no. Now he was Benny, the friendly vampire. And in an effort to not draw more attention and gain more hunters like Martin on his tail, he had to lay low.

Sighing, he pushed himself away from the wall and headed down the sidewalk. His eyes found a truck on the side of the road, and his throat went dry. He started to approach the _Red Cross_ truck, but stopped as he heard talking.

"No." It was a woman, with an accent. Texan, maybe? "Dean, I'm tellin' you. It's a vamp. Five people have gone missing, every single one with bite wounds."

Benny flinched. He knew that voice, and there was no mistaking who she was talking to.

He hadn't been the vampire bleeding people dry, but that didn't mean he knew who it was, either. He hadn't seen any signs. But, he had just gotten into town. And his mind hadn't been focused on the town news or gossip.

Looking around the corner, he saw exactly who he expected. The petite blonde in a women's suit, curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her baby blues were scanning the area.

"Look, I'll find out some more info and if I think I can't take care of it, I'll call ya'll ."

She hung the phone up and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. He stepped out from the shadows, clearing his throat. She turned and when her eyes landed on him, they widened.

"Benny."

"Jessie. Nice to see you again."

The cheerful blonde smiled brightly at him, before her face fell, and she frowned. "You…Are you the one doing this?"

"Take one look at me," Benny drawled, "and you tell me if I'm the one doin' this."

Jess chewed on her bottom lip, before she spoke. "Do you know the one who is?"

"No." Benny said, with a short shake of his head. "I don't."

They had a sort of soft spot for each other. They met when Dean introduced Benny and Sam, and when he saw the blonde girl who's facial features and gentle voice resembled his Andrea's, she immediately tugged at his heart strings.

From what Dean had told him, Jess met the Winchesters through her best friend Cassie Rivera, who had a sort of love affair with Dean. Dean, of course, hadn't admitted to it, but the way he spoke about the petite Hispanic girl showed his feelings for her.

Jessica DeMarco had apparently been a head nurse at Houston's leading hospital, when Cassie showed up and asked her old friend for help. Then, the girl began hunting and never looked back. Then, the Winchesters and the two girls became hunting buddies, of sorts. Traveling together and helping each other with hunts. Jess even began a relationship with Sam.

But, that all ended badly when Dean had been sent to Purgatory. Sam had wanted to stop hunting, but Jess and Cassie couldn't. So they ended things.

Benny was pulled out of his thoughts by Jess' long drawn out sigh. She pulled the ponytail from her hair and ran her fingers through it.

"Look." She started off, softly. "I know you and Dean aren't in a good spot right now. But I could really use your help. He and Sam need to mend things right now. They don't need me asking me for help if I already have some."

Benny pursed his lips, the side of his mouth quirking up into a grin. "I'd be glad to. But I need a favor."


End file.
